Hints
by sumikokomiko
Summary: Ambrose is in love, and trying to gauge his hearts desires interest begins to drop hints and make plans. multi part POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ambrose paced his lab, grinding his teeth in frustration as he wore a trench in the floor. Hint number 127 had again gone unnoticed, passing over its intended target like air and leaving the target unaware and Ambrose close to sobbing. Six months ago he had gotten his brain back, about an annual ago they had defeated the evil witch and saved the OZ, and for those last six month Ambrose and Glitch had worked to sort out their issues. Combination therapy had worked, between counseling and sessions with a viewer there was finally only one personality left. No longer was there two people living in one body, fighting for the smallest things in fear of fading away, there was only Ambrose now, who while smarter still glitched on occasional and said and did silly things.

Now he almost wished he hadn't gotten his brain back because the lack of progress in his plan made him want to forget the whole things and with all his faculties restored that wasn't going to happen. It kept him up at night, running different scenarios and coming up with new plans. Yet nothing was getting through.

It had started small, so small Ambrose had been unaware that he was even doing it, the wistful glances, the hitch in his breath once he'd come to terms with all of himself he was able to see how he was acting for what it truly was, he was in love. And it was just his luck to be pining after the most stubborn, hard headed, tightest pants wearing, most by the book Tin Man ever. Wyatt Cain.

Being the smart man that he was Ambrose devised a plan, hints. He'd leave the Tin Man clues and see if he felt the small, after all calling another man 'sweat heart' had to be an indication of something. Yet that seemed not to be the case, after a successful surgery, Cain no longer hung around like he'd once done which made Ambrose's plan harder since his target was not easily presenting itself. Then again Ambrose wasn't the type to let that bother him, so he started same.

Every day he awoke early and made sure the maid took a small assortment of flowers that he'd handed picked to Cain room when she cleaned. He'd been quiet proud of this plan till he realized that Cain might think the maids put fresh flowers in every room when they tidied up. Ambrose had cursed himself for a few days for over looking such an obvious flaw in his plan.

Since the Tin Man no longer sought him out, Ambrose had to come up with excuses to be near him, at dinner he got Cain's seat moved so they were next to each other. The casual touch of his leg against Cain, reaching for the same plate of food let him cast his eyes down and mutter incoherent apologies. Touch was a good start after a week of this Cain no longer flinched when their hands brushed each other, or moved his leg away as quickly. However he wasn't leaning into the contact either and starting it of his own volition either. Still it was progress even if it was small and left Ambrose aching for more.

Next step was more blatant, besides dinner Ambrose still wanted to spend more time with Cain. After wracking his brain it was decided that having a similar interest might get them closer together. So Ambrose asked Cain to teach him how to shoot a gun. This earned him a very odd look, somewhere near disbelief, curiosity and amusement. Questions had followed; Cain was wanted to know why he needed to know how to shot when he could easily take out a small army with his hand to hand skills. Seeing an opportunity and a possibly a challenge in Cain's words Ambrose upped the ante and offered to trade: hand to hand sparring for the Tin Man's teaching him around a pistol.

So for the next few months Ambrose spent his mornings doing his research and experiments, the afternoon was dedicated to the shooting range and nights, as it was cooler, in one of the open chambers sparring with Cain. Now that he had a reason for the rest of the day Ambrose's productivity doubled and he blew less things up, it seemed in keeping busy and having a full schedule helped his now whole brain function smoothly and he glitched less often.

The afternoon, after lunch, had him eagerly jogging down to the field that Cain had step up as a shooting range. The Tin Man proved to be a relentless teacher, making him learn all the parts and pieces, having him build and rebuild the revolver so much he could now do it in his sleep. Protests went unheard when Ambrose tried to explain he'd built a better and newer model and this was outdated technology, Cain insisted that if Ambrose wanted to learn then he'd learn how he was teaching, new technology be damned.

It did get better after that Ambrose used every excuse he could think to have Cain behind him, helping him line up a shot or repositioning him to a proper stance. With Cain behind him Ambrose could blush and grin at the feel of the other man pressed against his back, his mouth breathing warm air in his ear. He even managed to slip and make Cain scramble to catch the both of them before they tumbled to the ground.

After a light dinner, where Ambrose was still taking the opportunity to touch Cain as often as he could, the two men headed down to one of the unused open chambers. Ambrose had the servants line the floor with straw and fill a circle with hard packed dirt for their sparing ring. Ambrose couldn't have asked for a better set up, both he and Cain stripped down to their pants, no shirts, no shoes, the advisor was hard pressed to remember he was not suppose to be staring and ogling the blonde man.

They'd started off with Cain attacking and Ambrose blocking, explaining the holes in Cain attack and suggesting better moves. Once they both had that down they really had at it, grabbing and tossing each other down, limbs tangling as each fought for dominance. Ambrose was in heaven, he got to see the muscles beneath Cain skin ripple as he moved, smell the scent of him and without feeling too guilty, grab and touch. Yet it was still all superficial, it was all surface and no depth.

Tossing himself in to bed at night Ambrose knew he'd wake up sore, unsated, frustrated, and yet happy for what he was able to get. With so many hints dropped to the Tin Man, Ambrose was close to crying, yet there was no reaction, no flicker of interest or disinterest. Was Cain simply uninterested in him now that he could take care of himself? Sighing Ambrose willed himself to sleep tomorrow was another full day and more hints to drop.


	2. Chapter 2

Air was slammed from Ambrose's chest as he and Cain went down in tangle of limbs, the ensuing scuffle had Cain sitting on top of Ambrose's stomach while pinning Ambrose's hands over his head. The Tin Man smirked down at the former head case as he used his larger frame to hold the wiry man down. Ambrose was caught in a mix of emotions, embarrassment that he'd made a mistake and Cain had gotten the upper hand, proud that his student had used such an opening to take him down, and he was thrilled to have himself so close to the other man in such an intimate way.

A red flush stained his cheeks as the last thought really sunk in, they were alone like every other sparring session and such a close embrace had Ambrose reacting in ways he'd rather not. Yes he wanted Cain, but only if he felt the same, other wise Ambrose was contently frustrated with the fleeting closeness he got. So when a certain part of his anatomy started to respond and Cain froze Ambrose was sure he was going to get decked, he was helpless right now. Instead of facing the shocked Tin Man, he closed his eyes, awaiting the worst as Cain started to lean down closer. 

The wet feeling of a hot tongue from collar bone to jaw bone just below his left ear had Ambrose groaning in shock and pleasure. A line of softly placed kissed down to his chin had him clenching his fists against Cain's grip. Opening his eyes Ambrose would have backed up if he could, but since his head was against the dirt already he had no where to go not that he wanted to go anywhere. Sky blue eyes looked into his earthy brown ones, his exhale becoming Cain's inhale, that was how close they were.

The kiss that followed had Ambrose arching against the ground as he pressed back against Cain soft lips, wanting more. Shifting his hands the Tin Man shifted both pinned hands into one and his now free hand ghosted down Ambrose's body. Groaning the advisor could do nothing but feel and pull against his bonds wanting to touch Cain the same ways he was touching him.

thud

That was the point when Ambrose, head advisor to the Queen, inventor of many wondrous and helpful machines, former head case and hero of the OZ fell out of bed and woke up. He didn't fall completely out of the bed because the tangle of covers and bed sheets were wrapped up around his lower body. An arm had cushioned his head from hitting the floor and both legs where splayed out. Not the best start to a day Ambrose admitted to himself, the dream was nice, nicer still if he'd have been able to finish it and not fallen out of bed. Groaning he started the process of extricating himself from bed, a cold shower was definitely needed if he was going to be of any use for the rest of the day. 

About three months ago Ambrose had installed a large chalk board in his lab, confused but willing to accommodate, the staff had taken a few days to find a board that met his exact specifications but eventually wheeled one in. Ambrose had thanked them and then ushered them back out, locking the door behind them. No one was allowed in his lab without permission or necessity, there were obvious reasons for that Ambrose had a variety of caustic chemicals and dangerous machines laying around that could cause an innocent to have a serious accident. The newest reason was that he didn't want people to see what he was sticking up on the board and writing.

The whole thing was covered with pictures of Cain and the different hints that had been dropped with the reactions to each, lines to possible new plans and random thoughts on the whole process. If DG had stumbled in, the sight of it might have reminded her of a police crime/evidence board or a very methodical stalker planning his next move. So Ambrose made sure the door was locked at all times, even if he was inside.

Sitting on a tall stool Ambrose looked despondently at the board. Every book he had read, every other couple he had watched said the things he was doing should be working. So either he was missing an important piece of information or the love of his life was as thick as a brick. Frowning, he exhaled Ambrose stared harder at the offending board, trying to will it to inform him what was missing. The ringing of the lunch bell reminded him he had other things to do today, most of them dealing with Cain.

He paused to douse the lights, glancing back at the many lines crisscrossing on the board… and that was when it hit him. Ambrose turned on his heel and scrabbled back into the room. He grabbed a few of the books he'd been using for research. He thumbed through them, dropping them to the ground as he confirmed suspicions. The last book tumbled from his fingers Ambrose started to laugh uncontrollably. How stupid, how foolish he had been! The laughter started to turn into tears that streamed down his face, wiping them away Ambrose fought to control himself. He'd been using the courtship manners of male and **female** couples

Rubbing a hand over his face, Ambrose shook his head. No wonder things were not going as planned, he was male and so was Cain. He wasn't interested in being the female in a relationship and he was very sure his 'Boy Scout syndrome' tin man would not take on such a role. It was also not something he wanted, both of them had too much pride to feel like the dominated one in a situation, he wanted Cain to view him as the equal he was. Another bell marked half way through the lunch hour and Ambrose decided following such thoughts were currently unproductive, food would help him think.

---------------

Flowers… Why the heck were there flowers in his room? Again! Glaring at the soft pastels Cain tried to decide if he was going to leave them there or foster them off on one of the many tables in the castle hallway like he usually did. When they had started showing up half an annual ago he'd assumed everyone was getting them, upon conferring with his son, who had been staying in the castle while he was back from patrol, had proven that false. Jeb had seen it funny to poke fun at his old man for the next week that he had a secret admirer, for once Cain was almost happy to see him back on patrol and not teasing him. 

The maid had been no help either. At first he'd assumed that she'd been the one that had the crush, she blushed saying it wasn't her and she envied him that someone would bring him fresh flowers, hand picked every morning none the less. Asking her to stop made her giggle in a juvenile manner, her orders came from someone above him and he'd the get flowers whether he wanted to or not. Pressing as to who's orders they were made her tight lipped, refusing to divulge anything. Since she hadn't committed any crimes Cain could hardly bring her in for questioning so he let it go. 

Cain also noticed that lately he'd been getting molested, well maybe that was to strong a word but in any case it was happening more often. Nothing on the large scale that would require him to beat the person black and blue… but recently he found people in general were brushing up against him more. Maybe he was just being sensitive; being locked in a tin suit for so many years had made him jumpy when people touched him. After all Ambrose was just being friendly, perhaps it was one of his little plans to get him relax more and after a few weeks Cain had to admit he was no longer jerking when he and Ambrose brushed hands reaching for the same platter during meals, nor was he pulling away if their thighs rested against each other under the table.

The next big shocker had been Ambrose wanting lessons, not that he didn't have the time or wasn't a competent teacher, most of his paper work was done by lunch and he'd taught a few of the new Tin Man recruits the basics. It was really that Cain was sure there was another reason for the request. Every trained nerve in his body told him there was but for the life of him Cain couldn't figure out what that reason would be. However, the chance to improve his hand to hand was to tempting to pass up, he'd drill Ambrose so much he'd relent and spill his reasons by the end. 

However Ambrose had voiced few complaints and was a quick learner when it came to the assembly of a gun, so Cain had moved him on to still targets. This was where the ex head case need constant correction, every few shots Cain was required to manually reposition his arm or move how Ambrose was standing. The constant need for touch made Cain glad Ambrose had gotten him use to touching and being touched over the past few months.

Ambrose proved to be just as tough a teacher when they where shirtless in the hard packed dirt ring. The first few sessions had seen Cain dumped on the floor more times then he could count. Ambrose would dance nimbly around, never once throwing a punch or kick but quite happy to correct the faults in Cain's attacks, part of him thought Ambrose was enjoying knocking him down.

Each night had Cain falling into bed; close to sleep before his head ever hit the pillow. Maybe it was the all the interaction with Ambrose, or the fact he was so tired, but every morning Cain woke up to the scent of flowers and strange, yet some what arousing dreams. The dreams that slipped from his mind when he tried to recall them. Being a man of solid reasoning and not prone to put much stock in such dreams Cain let them slip by not too worried over whatever his subconscious was trying to tell him. A cold shower each morning and he was ready to tackle paper work, continue teaching Ambrose, and then have his ass handed to him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been fours months since Ambrose had put his initial plans into action. Very little progress had been made other than Cain accepting his casual caresses and friendly touches. While he was thrilled with the success Ambrose was also frustrated in more ways then one, every night had him experiencing more tantalizing and realistic dreams. Dreams that had him blushing like a virgin fifteen year old the next morning, hiding the sheets before the maids came in to clean. Today was different; normally Ambrose bounced out of bed, donning his freshly pressed clothes slid into his state coat and was out the door long before the morning bell tolled From his room he would make his way down to the royal gardens, now an annual and a half later they had regrown with a vengeance the replanting and pruning had removed the weeds letting the flowers spring forth. Being up before the gardeners, Ambrose could take his time picking a theme for today's bouquet and arrange it until he was pleased. After that he'd drop them off with the maid, a few coins helped to keep her tight lipped and then he'd return to shower the evidence of dirt, leaves, etc… off himself.

But today Ambrose couldn't get the energy to get out of bed. The short answer was simple, he was feeling sorry for himself; the longer, more complicated, answer would be that his brain keep presenting him with issues that he didn't want to deal with or listen to. Things like that he was destined to be alone forever, that his plans were all for naught, and things, those nasty thoughts weighed him down in his bed. The lunch bell tolled by the time he managed to get the initiative to get out of bed, no longer able to doze anymore, but even then he didn't leave his room. Still dressed in his night clothes Ambrose rang for a small meal and curled up in a plush chair before the fire to read. Yes he knew he was simply distracting himself, letting this depression take a stronger hold but he couldn't find the strength to escape. If anyone bothered to investigate Ambrose would feign sickness and continue to isolate himself. He knew he was missing his time with Cain but the lull stopped him from caring, burrowing himself further into his book and fantasy away from real life issues.  
---- He wasn't missing him That would have been absurd. Yet each time the door hinges creaked Cain looked up expectantly only to hurriedly return to his meal as if he'd done nothing. He wasn't worried, that wasn't possible, besides it was just breakfast when he'd been 'glitch' the head case had been late to every appointment that had been made for him. Lunch time came and went with the same no show from the advisor. Still Cain wasn't really concerned; he'd probably just locked himself in his lab, wrapped up in some invention or experiment. However when dinner came and went and Ambrose failed to show up for their sparring match Cain went looking.  
Being a tin man had its advantages, first he questioned people that should know where Ambrose was, the Queen, DG, Raw and Az. While any one of them could call up his image they all considered it poor manners so Cain was left at square one. Questioning the staff would take forever so that left one place besides Ambrose's room to look; His lab. Cain didn't look in Ambrose's room; it didn't really cross his mind because even before a successful surgery he'd never ended up in his room. The garden, the tower balcony, his lab, it was too dark for the first and he could check the second later, for now he headed for the lab. The lab was located in an out of the way wing, Ambrose still made things explode sometimes so they'd put him in a wing that if damaged wouldn't cause structural damage to the rest of the castle. The walk took about ten minutes and once getting there had it been anyone other then Cain they'd have made the walk for nothing. Ambrose was no fool, a sturdy lock hung from the outside of the door bar to entrance. However Cain was not just anyone, smirking he palmed the lock inspecting it from all angles before letting it fall back down. Reaching into pocket on the inside of his trench coat the tin man pulled out a small folded cloth before sinking to his knees eye, eye level with the lock. From the cloth Cain pulled two pieces of thin metal out tucking the rest away for now. One was flat, bent in and 'L' shape while the other was round, flexible yet sturdy. The L shaped one, or as Cain would call it a 'torque wrench' was slide into the lock, and braced against his palm, fingers around the lock Cain expertly applied just enough pressure to  
have the lock hole start to turn. Now Cain inserted the round bit of metal, a pick. Inside a lock there were usually 4 to 6 sets of pins, they're all different lengths as they sit on top of each other, and they have to align above a certain point for the barrel, where the key inserts, to turn and open the lock. After a few swipes over the pins, Cain listening to them bounce as they fell back in place, scrubbing his teacher had called it. The tiny metallic clinks had Cain frowning though; he heard ten clinks, more then any lock he'd ever picked and knowing Ambrose the top pins were all notched to catch on the barrel as he tried to set them. Still he reasoned if he  
couldn't get it in thirty minutes he could just shoot the lock off... It took twenty-eight minutes, normally locks set either front to back or back to front, but Ambrose, damn him had set it middle, back then front. Releasing the tension he'd been holding in his shoulder Cain sighed happy he'd risen to the challenge, annoyed that it had taken so long and very curious as to what Ambrose was keeping so well secured. The various chemicals and machine weren't worth all this trouble. Kicking his legs as he stood to get rid the pins and needles feeling Cain pushed the door open. First thing he knew was Ambrose was not here, unless he was sitting in the dark and Cain was sure the man had more sense then that. Hands roamed over the walls searching and finding the light switch. Blinking to clear the spots from his eyes Cain took his first look since he'd helped Ambrose move to his new lab. It was more organized then he'd expected, most of the charts were folded and categorized, the beakers and tubes all nestled in their holders lined on marked shelves and expect for a few books on the floor most were neatly in the book case. One thing stood out, standing in the middle of the floor with papers clipped to it and chalk lines and words all over it, stood a large chalk board. Stepping closer Cain couldn't help but start to read, and when he started to read he couldn't stop, why was this board covered with things about him? ----- The sound of a bell ringing had Ambrose surfacing from his book. At first he couldn't place why there was a bell ringing in his room, sure there were a few in the servant's quarters in case people wanted something, but in his room? Wrinkling his nose Ambrose started to return to his book, it was fascinating retelling of the dragons that were supposed to live under the great Gilliken forest. He got through a full paragraph before it dawned on him what that bell was. Someone was in his lab Ambrose had never moved so fast, the book fell to the ground and the chair tipped over in his mad scramble out of it to grab his robe He left his door open as he sprinted down the hall dodging people as he went, shouting apologies behind him. What normally took ten minutes to walk at a good pace took four minutes at break neck speed, skidding around corners and crashing into walls. Sliding to a stop outside the lab, Ambrose's worst fears were realized. Standing stock still, staring the chalk board was Cain. Confusion written clearly on his face as he tried comprehend what was scrawled on it. Ambrose's gasps for breath in the hall made Cain aware he was no longer alone and slowly he turned, all the color drained from Ambrose's face Cain looked… hurt, angry, and confused. Frowning Cain opened his mouth to ask what this was, why was it here, and most importantly what did it mean? Ambrose didn't give him the chance, pale as a sheet he turned and fled, leaving Cain too stunned to immediately follow. Once Cain snapped out of his stunned stupor Ambrose was long gone, having fled away leaving nothing but a long slipper in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4a

Hiding under the covers might not have been the most mature and responsible thing to do but Ambrose felt better and the warm e

Thank you everyone that has so far comments on this project and has shown me support to get it finished. I lost the flow of this and I didn't feel right posting something sub par for you all to read. Thank you again, please enjoy .

Hiding under the covers might not have been the most mature and responsible thing to do but Ambrose felt better and the warm enclosed feeling was soothing on his frayed nerves, eventually he wore himself out thinking and surrendered to sleep. Unsurprisingly his dreams were not the pleasant type he'd enjoyed the past few months. Instead there was lots of running from things that were out to get him, hiding and more running. Taking that into consideration it was really not all that surprising to wake up more tired than when he had dozed off and completely tangled in the bed sheets.

Mulling over the possibilities of research into the field of waking dreams, Ambrose managed to detangle himself from the sheets and wince at the cold stone floor underneath his feet before all the events of the night came rushing back to him. The bedside clock ticked a full twenty count before he threw himself back in bed and thought about never getting up. It was a distinct possibility here, he could ring for food to be brought up and taken away, open the bay windows to the small balcony off his room if he needed some sun. Groaning, the ex head case sat up hand twisting in the sheets, what was he to do now?

Cain had read all his secret plans… his inner most feelings and thoughts and what had he done? Turned and ran like a coward instead of rationally talking things out with the Tin Man. In his defense Cain had picked the lock to his lab, something he'd have to investigate as that lock was not of standard simple design, it should not have been broken so easily. Still that really was not the most pressing of issues at hand, there was now a lot of damage control to run and hopefully if nothing else a friendship to fix. He'd had no fantasies when he'd started this all, Cain was a valued friend which if things had gone well maybe more but Ambrose was also content to be nearby. Not happy, but content was enough if nothing else was possible.

First thing first he had to get out of bed.

The door had never before looked so intimidating.

Shaking his head, the ex head case jumped out of the bed, only to dance a few steps because he'd forgotten how cold the floor was. After a quick shower Ambrose made sure he was wearing a darker set of clothes than usual, he had plans to sneak about today and his normal white lab coat and tan pants stood out even when in the shadows. The palaces' secret passageways would take him most places but not everywhere and it was good to be prepared.

First stop was his lab, there was sure to be a few things to clean up, like the chalk board, papers to destroy and a lock to replace. It was still long before breakfast, the halls stood empty as Ambrose slipped from his room, closing and locking the door silently behind him. For his room it was only fifteen paces to a small alcove that held a statue of a bird, depressing on of its talons revealed a crack in the wall that lead to one of the many secret passageways. One of the first things Ambrose had done when they'd re-brained him was to oil all the hinges and inspect all these passages. Only the royals and their personal retainers where suppose to know about them so he felt relatively safe that Cain didn't know about them. Then again… he'd also been sure Cain knew nothing of lock picking.

Inside the walls of the palace were several different paths, none of them marked and all looked practically identical, not a problem now that he'd gotten his brain back and functioning but anyone not familiar with the similar looking walls was sure to be turned around and lost after about two or three turns. The exits helped further to confuse those there by accident because there was no blatantly obvious sign that a dead end was going to lead you out, there were in fact several dead ends that did nothing. Besides a few scattered glow stones there was no light and the stones led in all directions making sure not to give hints as to where or how to escape, it was quite perfect in its defense for a fleeing royal or a foolish thief that might happen to find them.

The path Ambrose was on let out behind a tall decorative armored guard, it had stood empty for hundreds of years as an antique from times long ago when the palace guard had still used swords instead of guns. From there Ambrose was only ten paces to the door of his lab, no footsteps echoed in the hall so he sneaked out palming the key in his hand as he got closer. The corridor remained clear as Ambrose hastened to unlock the door, at least Cain was kind enough to relock it after he broke in he thought, as he slipped in he rested his forehead against the door as he breathed a sigh of relief. Safe, now to tidy up and decide what to do.

"You planning on standing there all morning head case?"


	5. Chapter 4B

Most people like to chase those that run away; it's a natural reaction, especially when the one running has answers that you'd

OK I apologize in advance this is Not part 5, but Cain's POV of the same night. So it got named as 4b. Next part is the last and is under construction

Most people like to chase those that run away; it's a natural reaction, especially when the one running has answers that you'd really like to know. Then again most people are not Wyatt Cain. Cool, analytical in serious situations, not one to run off or into danger without a plan of action, the kind that that would leave lesser men shaking in their boots as they let emotion rule them.

It also didn't surprise Cain when Ambrose ran, and in the time he'd started reading over the well planned out and documented board he had switched from friend to cop mode. Detaching himself from the feelings of seeing the past few months laid out in such detail. Questioning Ambrose had been more rhetorical, he had a decent idea what this all was.

So when the smaller man ran Cain didn't follow, he was quite sure the royals were still hiding things about the layout of the palace, too many corridors were shorter than the corresponding outside wall. There was no way if Ambrose wanted to hide, he'd let Cain find him so the best response was the wait, staying in cop mode, staying cold and unfeeling. Staying detached from the whole thing and seeing it as an onlooker rather then a person directly involved.

From that view point things did not look good for the zipper head, not at all. Ambrose was obviously carrying a certain amount of unhealthy obsession and was letting himself be deluded into seeing something more than friendship. "It bordered on stalking, no it was stalking" he thought to himself. It could be Ambrose feeling his own mortality(now that he'd the brain power to think that far) and seeking to find companionship to carry him into old age, mid life crisis, and this was his version of dealing with it or something. Or was Ambrose realizing how much time he'd lost for love and was confusing friendly affection for something deeper. Either way it needed to end.

At this point Cain had resecured the lock to the room with himself still inside. Simple enough as the lock just a modified bit deadbolt and the inside latch was normal enough. The chalk board was left as he'd found it, no need to move after all it was too big to do much other then erase it and he might need to later, as evidence or example. Straddling one of Ambrose's stools, Cain hooked his feet on the rungs and leaned back. Pulling his hat low to cover his eyes, he fell into a light doze. Years of stake outs and almost as many locked in a tin suit had him able to doze almost anywhere, perfectly still, so Cain allowed his mind to drift while staying alert or changes or noises.

By his inner clock it was 8 hours or so later when the turning of the dead bolt pulling him back to being fully alert, ready to deal with Ambrose. The thinner man slipped in, spinning fast to slamming the door quickly, leaning his head against the rough wood with a sigh of relief. Had he not been in cop mode Cain might have been amused Ambrose was so sure he'd be skulking in the hall for him rather than already in the room. Instead he soundlessly slide from the stool and crossed his arms.

"You planning on standing there all morning head case?"


	6. Chapter 6

There was no place to escape, they both knew that but Ambrose's eyes still shifted like he was going to attempt to run

There was no place to escape, they both knew that but Ambrose's eyes still shifted like he was going to attempt to run. Cain's level gaze finally drew his eyes up and his shoulders sagged in defeat. Pushing off the door he stalked past, Cain still was his domain and he wasn't going to allow Cain to bully him. Grabbing at one of the free stools, not the one Cain had been on, Ambrose seated himself then swiveled to look at Cain, perching on the edge looking much like the scarecrow he was referred to at times.

'Fine, you caught me. What do you have say Tin Man?'

It took full will power for Cain not to roll his eyes in irritation, he might have broken in but he wasn't the one with an intricate plan detailed out on a chalk board.

'Care to explain this or should I just draw my own conclusions?'

'It's exactly as it looks. I'm in love with you and you look pass me. So I decided that I'd drop you some clues to see if you'd notice and if you felt even a little of the same way.'

Cards on the table, this was going to be all or nothing. Either Cain rejected him, or admitted he felt something.

He'd not been expecting that, despite Ambrose having his full mental facilities back for a few years Cain still had the habit of treating him like the bumbling fool that he'd met so long ago. He'd been ready for the head case to side step the issue, or make excuses, not come right out and admit everything. It did make thing easier though.

'Well that's touching Glitc-'

He paused as the other man held up a hand to interrupt.

'Ambrose, my name is Ambrose and you can't keep treating me as the head case I use to be'

'Fine. Ambrose. Like I was saying, that's touching but this…' he gestured to the board ' is stalking and very creepy. So if you were looking to find out how I felt this _was_ not the way. '

Cain shook his head, where to go from here...

'Its not that I don't care about you Ambrose, but I found the love of my life in Adora. She's dead now but I won't ever stop loving her.'

'She is gone Cain but don't you think she'd want you to be happy. What happened to her wasn't your fault and you have to stop bla-'

'What happened to her was my fault. I might have been doing the right thing but it was my fault, my choices that led to everything her and my son had to suffer through.'

'Fine, keep blaming yourself. It doesn't change anything and that wasn't what we were talking about right now.'

Both of them glared angrily at each other for a few minutes. Neither willing to give right away but eventually Cain relented first.

'Fine, I don't love you Ambrose. I care deeply for you as a friend but I don't think anything besides that.'

'You don't think. As in your not sure and you possibly could and don't know it or you could come to in time?'

Cain look flustered as Ambrose grasped at straws. Same gender relations weren't taboo in the OZ, just not common. He just hadn't ever thought or considered looking at another man, never mind Ambrose that way.

'I don't know. I'm not used to being the one courted, usually I do the courting.'

'Ok, then lets go out and you can do the courting'

'Wait up, we were supposed to discussing your behavior these pasted months. Not setting up a date'

Ambrose shrugged, unperturbed.

'Yes, but you don't seem to reject the idea and I admitted to everything, so why not.'

Closing his eyes Cain tried to think of a way to regain control of the situation. He'd meant to chastise Ambrose and make him reflect on how what he'd done was wrong but the man had twisted the whole conversation and now he felt trapped.

'This isn't going to happen Ambrose, going behind my back like this was wrong and you know it. There's not going to be date because I can't trust you after this. Everything you did was underhanded. You didn't want to learn shooting for the knowledge and you didn't offer to teach me hand to hand to teach me. Every action had an ulterior motive to it.'

Ambrose's face fell, he thought he'd been making progress but if Cain didn't trust him...it was true he'd been aiming for something and hadn't been honest. His plan was now working against him. Big eyed and sorrowful he looked up at Cain.

'You're right. I'm sorry, I was just scared and this seemed better because then you might come to a realization on your own'

His heart went out to the other man, despite rumors Cain's heart wasn't that hard, he was human just like everyone else. His line of work just tended to make him cynical which came across as cold or heartless. He tried to remain firm, but relented finding a compromise.

'You should be sorry, you abused the trust I had in you and now you're going to have to earn it back.'

The smaller man nodded, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

'Alright first thing, erase that board. We're not going to have secrets anymore, not this kind anyways. Starting now. Let's work on repairing what's left of this friendship.'

Jumping off the stool Ambrose hurried to start erasing the plans he'd so carefully written out. Cain was giving him another chance, for friendship if nothing else and he wasn't about to let it slip pass.

Glancing at the clock Cain groaned.

'I'm late for work; get your head on straight Ambrose I'll see you at lunch but no practice today. We both need time to think.'

He didn't hide that he was sad but Ambrose nodded. Seeing his acceptance Cain excused himself and pulled the door shut behind him leaving Ambrose alone with his thoughts.

His plans had failed, that was the bitter truth, he'd tried too many things and hadn't thought far enough or clear enough to see what could have, and did go wrong. He wasn't sad that he'd tried though. Now there was still some hope left that things could get better. And it was enough for now.

Thank you all for reading and to those that have commented and sent me messages, after 5 months this story is now at its end. But with every end comes a new beginning, I hope you all keep a look out for the coming sequel. Not that soon but in the early stages of planning.


End file.
